


They Done Made a Porno

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Friends, Comedy, Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, bad morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: JJ's just supposed to be sending the photos of his and Otabek's night out to himself, but he finds something else a little more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set like 10-11 years in the future so they're all in their late twenties. Also just a disclosure that I may have been drinking while writing this. Also I know I have a mafia!au to write but that's so stressful and this is so fun.

JJ wakes up with an aching back and a kink in his neck. It makes sense when he sees that he was sleeping on a crappy hotel couch. It probably folded out into a bed. He was probably too drunk to manage that.

He’s not in his hotel room; he can tell by the cheap decor and lack of amazing view, but if the clothes leading to the bed are anything to go by he knows who’s hotel room he’s in. At least he has that to be thankful for.

He forces himself up and chugs down an entire water bottle. A quick look over at the bed grants him the sight of Otabek Altin in just a pair of black boxers and tangled in the covers.

Slowly his foggy brain comes to its sense and he remembers the night before. Him and Otabek had been surrounded by a ton of younger skaters they felt odd interacting with. There was also some bitterness there because it was too strong of a reminder that they were _old_. Both of them only had one or two years of skating left in them, and that was with an optimistic view.

So instead of feeling like babysitters they released themselves on the town for a short night of bar hopping. If he remembers correctly they’d even ran into a few musicians JJ used to play with. He thinks they invited them out to some more exclusive clubs and maybe to see someone play, but it’s all a little fuzzy.

He finds his phone under the side table, but to his dismay there isn’t a single picture. Which is weird. Because he definitely remembers taking pictures.

There’s shifting in the bed, and JJ’s attention goes back to Otabek. He can see that his eyes flicker open for a moment before he buries his face into the pillow.

“Ay, dude,” he starts; his voice is groggy from sleep, “D’you have pictures from last night?”

It’s a little sad that it’s so important to him, to have something to post on instagram and twitter to show people that hey he may be a young divorcee who’s had the worst season of his life but he still knows how to have fun!

Otabek groans and twists himself around in the covers until a phone falls onto the floor.

JJ goes to pick it up for him, but Otabek beats him to it. With half-lidded eyes he unlocks his phone with the sensor and hands it to JJ. He mumbles something too, but JJ couldn’t make it out.

So he shrugs and goes to his photo gallery to see if there’s anything worth posting. There’s a lot of blurry photos there, a couple of completely black ones, there’s one that’s just of random people in the bar, but there are a few salvageable selfies.

He checks off the ones to send to himself and does so, trying not to snoop at the unrelated pictures but he does spare a quick glance.

There isn’t much, from what he can see just cat pictures and a few selfies of him and Yuri. He’s on his way to get out of the app when another folder catches his eye. He taps it without thinking and his mouth goes a little dry when he sees what it contains. There’s skin. A lot of skin.

JJ glances over at Otabek to see the other man still has his face shoved in a pillow, so he grants himself a closer look. Otabek, a public figure, really should _not_ just have a folder like this so accessible through his phone. Especially when it contains so much content of another public figure.

He’s doing his best to try not to freak out and give Otabek a lecture about this and also not to stare too much at the photos (because goddamn there are some hot ones), when he realizes Otabek’s not as dumb as he thought.

The android phone’s in private mode and distantly JJ can remember a time when they trained together as teenagers and both got wasted for the first time. Otabek got horny when he got drunk. Maybe that’s still the case, and maybe he was jerking off to his personal, private wank bank before he fell asleep last night.

JJ’s a little more than jealous. He’s not even sure at what. Because Otabek’s hot, and maybe if circumstances were different it could’ve been his hand on Otabek’s cock last night. But then there’s also these photos. Plisetsky’s hot too. Something he’s known for a long time but right now it’s being shoved in his face -- or more accurately his dick.

Some of the photos look like they were taken with the phone on a goddamn tripod. It seems a little extra, but then JJ remembers how much time they have to spend apart. He remembers how much he would’ve loved to have something like that of him and Isabella when he was alone in a hotel room after a competition.

Otabek’s still in bed. Face still shoved in the pillow. He has time to scroll through the folder.

And… oh fuck. There’s even video.

It’s a rash and terrible decision that he makes next. Something he knows he shouldn’t do to a guy he considers his friend. Maybe his only friend, but he does it anyways because he can’t help but listen to his dick at the moment.

He selects the contents of the folder and sends them to himself, deleting each message after getting the ‘delivered’ confirmation. He feels guilty the entire time but it does nothing to dampen the excitement and arousal.

It takes a long time to send all the content, but Otabek stays in bed. He was smart enough to put his phone on silent before sending the fleet of texts, so there aren’t any vibrations or sounds to wake him.

He releases a deep breath when the last text is deleted, leaving only the pictures from last night in the log. With a small smirk he sets Otabek’s phone down on the bedside table.

After a trip to the bathroom and another bottle of water, he rights his wrongs with the nice act of tidying up Otabek’s hotel room before leaving. Phone clutched in a clammy hand as he makes his way to his suite.

It doesn’t even take a full minute for JJ to ditch his pants and underwear. The perfectly made bed is comfy when he falls onto it, already half hard.

He opens his text log with Otabek, saving the pictures as he scrolls through them, looking closer this time.

When the guilt comes back only to make more arousal pool in his stomach, JJ isn’t even surprised. He’s always had questionable kinks. In relationships he’d always hide them, but masturbation wasn’t about anyone else’s comfort. It was about him.

For a while he just looks, let’s the arousal build until his cock is leaking onto his stomach and begging to be touched. It’s a picture of Yuri’s mouth wrapped around Otabek’s cock that finally has him reaching for his dick, pumping it with a twist of his hand.

Yuri’s hair is up, giving JJ a perfect view of his pale face and strong gaze. It’s weird to see an expression like this on the man, there’s adoration there mixed with a more base desire. He’d never look at JJ like that. For some reason that thought causes another pulse of arousal.

He scrolls through the blowjob pictures while jerking himself, breath hitching at one where Otabek’s hand is in his hair, a couple fingers getting under the hair tie and loosening the bun. Yuri has all of him in his mouth, his nose pressed against Otabek’s coarse, dark pubes. There are tears building up in his eyes, probably just from the stretch because god does he look like he’s enjoying it.

There’s a gap between that and the next photo, which is obviously the same night but Yuri’s hair is down and messy and he has Otabek’s cum on his face. It’s sinful and hot and if he wasn’t so greedy it’d be enough to get him off, but JJ’s greedy.

He goes searching for the photos to bridge the gap and is rewarded with a video instead. Because he’s alone and because he can he turns the volume up all the way.

Otabek’s speaking in Russian, so JJ can’t understand him except for when he says Yuri’s name, but the tone is clear enough for him to get the picture.

The slurping sounds mixed with Otabek’s deep voice and groans has JJ breathless, working his cock harder and with a tighter fist. Yuri’s good at sucking dick. He’s also good at looking good while doing it. Otabek is palming his hair again, this time ruffling it up enough that it slowly slips out of the messy bun.

JJ bites his lip as hard as he can when Otabek gathers up that long blond hair into his hand to direct Yuri. He fucks his face like that for a while, sometimes clearly pulling more than others. There’s a couple times, when he pulls especially hard, that Yuri’s eyes roll back a little and it looks like he’s the one with a mouth around his cock.

So, the Russian Fairy sucks dick like a pro and likes it rough. Those two things have squirmed their way into more than a couple wet dreams and sexual fantasies, but now he has concrete proof. He’s never been so satisfied.

He matches Yuri’s speed when he pops off to jerk Otabek off and give the head of his cock little kitten licks. A pleased humming sound comes from Yuri, and his speed increases. He draws his head back just a bit more and then JJ is cumming in time with Otabek.

Otabek’s deep breathing is audible and the camera shakes more than it had been. Yuri looks gorgeous with the stripes of cum adorning his face. His tongue sneaks out to lick at some, and JJ stares with an open mouth.

He won’t have to visit any porn sites in the near future.

\--

He hadn’t really bothered to think about how awkward it would be to face the couple after all those wankfests with their homemade porn.

It turns out awkward isn’t exactly the right word. Uncomfortable is more apt.

Because all he can think about when he sees Yuri, even the sleep-deprived, angry Yuri who came straight from the airport to check into the hotel, is how he takes Otabek’s thick cock like a desperate slut.

All he can think about when he sees Otabek lay a calming hand on Yuri’s waist is a video of Otabek spanking Yuri’s ass while fucking him.

So he doesn’t greet them. All those thoughts lead to a predicament that he goes and takes care of alone.

\--

Otabek’s short program is good. But just good. He can’t do quads like he used to. He can’t skate with the same ferocity that he used to. The knee injury he had a couple years ago is obvious in the way he spins, but he still manages to get into the top fifteen.

There’s so much more competition than there used to be. So many kids who can effortlessly pull off five quads in their routines and master the step sequences. There’s also the pressure that this is probably their last worlds, and they need to make it count.

Neither of them skate well when they’re thinking about the pressure.

JJ falls. He hardly ever falls. Usually he knows his body well enough that he can modify his jumps to at least keep himself upright. He falls once, and after that he’s too nervous to pull of anything other than a double.

It’s a miracle he still does halfway decent. He ends up being a point above Otabek.

Yuri skates like he isn’t human. He lands all his jumps, albeit not with the same flourishes and grace he did when he was younger, but he still lands them. He gets in the top five easily, and JJ’s sure he’ll leave with at least a bronze.

He remembers the times when their rivalry used to be Yuri’s main driving force, now Yuri looks at him with something that seems like pity.

Him and Otabek both had peaks in their careers. They both thrived in their teens and early twenties, but then it was a harsh tumble down.

Yuri isn’t like that. Sure, there may be new skaters with younger bodies who can push themselves more and have more stamina, but Yuri is still a threatening competitor. He still gets on the podium. He’s still the best male skater in Russia.

He doesn’t see the couple that night. He avoids them during practices and spends any and all free time walled up in his room. The guilt is finally starting to materialize properly.

The free skate goes by similarly.

Yuri gets silver. JJ and Otabek get 8th and 9th respectively.

That night JJ gets just drunk enough to not give a fuck, and he ends up pushing himself in between Yuri and Otabek in the corner booth they’ve occupied for themselves. It’s away from the ruckus of the rest of the banquet. Away from where Yuri’s coaches and quasi-parents are getting drunk and complimenting all of the skaters and crying at how wonderful everyone was.

He hears a, “tch,” from Yuri, but neither of them push him off. Even Otabek, who he’s halfway in the lap of.

“I’m old,” he tells them.

Otabek responds with a comforting tone, “You’re not even past 30 yet,” he reminds him, and JJ nods but the sour expression on his face doesn’t leave.

“Old enough for King JJ to die.”

He doesn’t miss the concerned expression that flashes on Yuri’s face. He regains his composure with, “That gimmick was annoying anyways.”

“Isabella always liked it,” he drawls on, “My fans always liked it.”

“Isabella left you,” Yuri reminds him, his tone is sharp but not venomous enough for JJ to think he’s actually being mean.

He feels Otabek shift his arm to elbow Yuri lightly anyways.

JJ’s more than surprised when it grants him a quiet, “I’m sorry,” from Yuri.

He laughs without meaning to, “Don’t say sorry to me,” he tells him, and the idea of confessing to the couple right there, in the middle of the banquet, comes forward as a strong, compelling option. If only his mouth would form the words.

It’s Otabek that speaks instead, “Do you want to leave?” he asks, and JJ finds himself nodding and being pushed up by Otabek. The shorter man’s strong arms guide him out one of the side exists. Yuri’s following close behind.

After a short ride they end up at a burger place they’re all severely overdressed for. They sit down anyways and all order something equally as fatty and greasy.

It’s after half a giant burger smothered in chilli and a whole order of fries that JJ blurts out his confession.

It comes out less articulate than he would’ve hoped instead of something like, _“Hey so, I’m a shitty friend, and I kind of sent myself your guys’s private dirty pictures when Otabek let me use his phone. So let me pay for all of this and we’ll never have to see each other again. Also you can watch me delete everything.”_

He says, “I stole Otabek’s wank folder of your guys’s home-made porn and I jerk off to it like every night.”

Yuri and Otabek both stare at him. To his surprise, Otabek’s the one who looks angrier. Yuri’s the one who looks around to make sure no one else heard and then turns back to JJ and looks like he’s going to laugh.

“Every night?” Yuri asks, and Otabek looks at him in shock. He looks even more baffled when Yuri is able to take another bite of his green chilli burger as if the late dinner was still completely normal.

JJ slouches down in his chair. Otabek’s normal face isn’t the most friendly, so when he’s actually angry it’s the most terrifying thing in the world.

“Most nights,” he squeaks out, and that does have Yuri laughing.

“Wow,” Yuri starts before pausing to take a sip of his water, “I knew you were going to be a mess after Isabella left you, but I didn’t think you’d come to this.”

“Yuri,” Otabek interjects, but the younger man keeps going.

“From the king of ice skating to a porn-stealing masturbation addict. That’s pretty pathetic.”

JJ really doesn’t want to cry in the middle of a burger joint, but he can feel the tears coming on.

Yuri seems to notice because he follows up with, “Oh, sorry. That sounded less mean in my head.”

Otabek has stopped looking mad and know just looks downright confused, “Did you have more than the two flutes I saw you drink?” he asks Yuri, to which Yuri shakes his head.

“I’m not even tipsy, Beka,” he assures him, “And god if it was anyone else I’d be downright furious, but it’s JJ. If anything I just feel sorry for him.”

Okay. So that was more insulting than being called pathetic. He doesn’t want Yuri’s goddamn pity because he’s an emotional disaster.

“Also,” Yuri continues, “How many times have you made the suggestion of him joining us? I mean usually it’s very, very in the moment, but both of still get off on it. Your old friend with benefits fucking your current boyfriend with you. My old arch nemesis fucking me.”

Otabek’s mouth parts. JJ blinks at them.

Yuri shovels a fork full of chili-cheese fries into his mouth and continues speaking with it full, “I mean for fuck’s sake Otabek, I didn’t go through years of therapy because I’m ‘emotionally repressed’ to not see this as anything but an opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This is the sort of stuff I love to write. So if anyone has any weird ass prompts they want to give to me please be my guest. Maybe hit me up on [tumblr](http://babypeche.tumblr.com) bc I need yoi friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this porn fest continues. Sorry this is pretty short, but I just needed to get it out of my system and if I had tried to include more you'd be waiting a lot longer for anything.

JJ ends up paying for the dinner. Otabek, surprisingly, doesn't kill him right in the middle of the restaurant. Instead he tells him he and Yuri need to talk about this on their own for a bit.

He asks if he needs to delete the photos. Otabek's eyebrows furrow and his mouth turns down into a frown, but Yuri speaks before he can.

“No,” he tells him, sure and confident, and JJ knows Otabek well enough to know he'd do anything for Yuri. Even let another dude jerk off to their pictures. 

They go their separate ways at the hotel and JJ’s able to fall into a comfortable sleep quicker than usual.

It's around 3 or 4 in the morning when there’s a knock on his door.

He doesn’t bother pulling anything on, just goes to answer the door in the purple boxers he fell asleep in.

It’s not a surprise to see Otabek in the doorway. His hair looks damp, like he just got out of the shower; he has his signature, permanent frown on his face.

“Here to beat me up?” he asks, only half-joking.

Otabek pushes past him into the room, “If I was going to beat you up I would’ve done that before taking a shower.”

JJ allows himself to smile, “You were always practical. Don’t know how I could let myself forget that.”

“I’m not mad,” Otabek begins. JJ doesn’t respond; he knows there’s a ‘but,’ coming, “You didn’t hurt anyone. I mean, yeah, you broke my trust, but I was being a shitty friend for a while there too.”

JJ frowns, “You don’t need to forgive me before you’re ready, Otabek,” he assures him, “Hell you don’t need to forgive me at all.”

Otabek barks out a little laugh, “I shouldn’t,” he pases, scratches the back of his neck, “But I want to. I missed having you around. Shitty antics and all.”

“You always could’ve come to visit,” JJ reminds him. He knows Otabek knows. Knows all it’ll do is make him feel guilty, but when has JJ ever had a proper filter?

“I should’ve,” Otabek says with a nod, “Or at least texted more or called or something. Dropping you just because my lifelong crush didn’t like you was pretty shitty.”

JJ doesn’t know how to respond, so instead he opens two glass bottles of what’s probably ridiculously overpriced sparkling water. He hands one to Otabek.

“Even after your divorce and all that. I never even checked on you,” Otabek takes a sip and there’s a slight furrow in his brow at the taste, “It was obvious you were going through a lot of shit… y’know, mentally and all that. And as your friend I should’ve been there for you.”

JJ shrugs, “It’s not your job.”

Otabek sits on the edge of the bed, “But I care about you,” he reminds him, “And I’m lucky the most ridiculous thing you did was steal Yuri’s and my dirty pictures.”

He’s right in a way. JJ has had the pleasure of meeting a lot of different people in his lifetime; there’s a lot of different, much more dangerous things to do when in a depressive slump.

Taking a swig of the carbonated water, he sits down on the side of the bed that was still made. At the end of the bed, Otabek’s examining the label on the bottle.

“And Yuri really doesn’t care?” he asks.

Otabek shakes his head, “No,” he pauses, leans a hand back on the mattress, “He likes it? I don’t know. Yuri’s into a lot of weird shit, and every time I think I have it all figured out something else comes out.”

“Sounds tiring,” JJ laughs, but his heart’s not in it. Even when Otabek’s talking about Yuri’s weird kinks, there’s so much adoration in his voice for his boyfriend. JJ misses feeling like that about someone, misses having someone feel that way about him.

“It is,” Otabek admits, “But if something makes him happy I’ll indulge it, no matter how weird. Like yeah there are some things I enjoy more than others, some things I  _ really _ like, but if Yuri likes it then I’ll like it. If he’s happy I’m happy.”

JJ smiles, the bitterness isn’t as strong as it once would’ve been, he isn’t jealous. Or at least, he’s not jealous of the relationship anymore. Isabella doesn’t immediately come to mind like she used to when anyone talked like that. 

Instead his mind is replaying the videos and pictures, visualizing Otabek and Yuri together. He wants to be a part of that. Even if it’s just watching, preferably with them knowing and enjoying it.

He pushes down those emotions to speak again, “God, Otabek, you’ve become such a sap! What happened to the dude who dragged me into a Tim Hortons bathroom for a handjob?”

Otabek laughs and falls back on the bed, resting the bottle of sparking water on his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the way goes up on his tiptoes to still touch the ground with his feet.

“He’s sated,” Otabek tells him, “Very, very sated.”

“I’m happy for you,” JJ admits, “You deserve all this. Deserve to be happy.”

Otabek responds with a quiet, “So do you,” JJ ignores it.

They talk a bit longer, about things that are a lot less emotional and personal, and then Otabek leaves for JJ to get a couple more hours of sleep.

\--

His next odd interaction with either side of the couple comes a little more than a week later in the form of a text from Yuri.

**From: Yuri P**

_ send me a vid of u masturbating _

JJ stares at it for a bit, thankful he’d just gotten home from an after lunch workout. He thinks about giving in to the blond just like that, but instead he opens another message log to send a text to Otabek.

**To: Otabek**

_ Your boyfriend just asked for a video of me jerking it. You ok with that? _

The next text is not a reply from Otabek but instead another text from Yuri.

**From: Yuri P**

_ I can’t believe u just sent my boyfriend a text asking for permission to send me a dirty vid. i’m embarrassedly turned on by that. _

JJ stares at the text. If the initial, unexpected request hadn’t turned him on, that surely had. He imagines being there with the couple, asking Otabek’s permission to fuck his boyfriend while the gorgeous blonde is begging for it in front of them.

**From: Otabek**

_ You can send the video. Along with anything else you want us to see. _

JJ bites his bottom lip. So they’re together, in bed together, watching the texts pop up on each others screens. If they had all been younger JJ would’ve been sure they were messing with him, trying to get him to embarrass himself while they laughed with each other.

They’re not that immature anymore, and they’d both made it clear they were open to JJ sneaking into their sex life.

He’s in his bedroom chucking his pants off in no time. He turns on the overhead light and props up his pillows before making himself comfy.

His dick is already embarrassedly hard, just from those simple text messages. He opens his camera app, looks at his dick through the screen. It’s surprising he’s never tried this before. Just the act of looking at it like that is kind of hot.

His long fingers begin their work the moment he presses record, dragging his precome all over the shaft to use as lube. His hand is oddly cold, and the temperature differences has him breathing deeper, unconsciously pushing down into the bed, his hand just follows.

He keeps the video fairly short; he can always film more. Right now he’s just desperate for a response.

The video sends quickly, JJ stares at his phone and continues working his cock while he waits for a reply.

**From: Yuri P**

_ fuck. ur cock is better looking than i thought it’d be _

JJ takes the half-assed compliment with pride, tightening his grip on his cock. 

**To: Yuri P**

_ Big enough for you, Kitten? _

He knows his dirty talk is cringey and cheesey, knows it usually just makes partners laugh unless the mood is  _ really _ steamy, but JJ’s feeling so good he doesn’t give a shit. The answer is obvious even if Yuri doesn’t reply. He knows how he compares to both of them from past activities and the videos. 

He’s not as thick as Otabek and the guy almost even rivals him in length too. Whatever powers the create life must favor the boy over the rest of the planet. Yuri’s dick isn’t anything to laugh at either. It’s as pretty as the rest of him, uncut unlike both JJ and Otabek.

Texts don’t come for a while, and JJ’s about to impatiently bring himself to orgasm when his phone chimes.

It’s a video from Yuri. He opens it with a parted mouth. 

The video’s from Yuri’s angle as Otabek fucks him. The camera’s shaking like crazy, but JJ doesn’t give two shits because seeing and hearing them going at it is good no matter how blurry. 

Otabek’s hands are on the back of Yuri’s knees as he fucks him from off the bed. When the cameras focused enough JJ can see the way his body twitches and flexes with each thrust. He can see the way Yuri’s toes are curling while his boyfriend fucks into him

With a grunt, Otabek is pushing Yuri off his cock and further onto the bed, Yuri almost loses his grip on the phone, but he catches it again.

Yuri says something to Otabek in Russian, and Otabek smirks.

“English, love,” Otabek reminds him. His voice is breathy and coarse, but still gentle, unlike his movements as he pushes Yuri’s legs back and takes position at his entrance again.

He hears Yuri whimper when Otabek enters him again, legs hooked over Otabek’s shoulders now to accommodate for the new angle. JJ can see the way Yuri’s usually flat stomach folds slightly. It’s that intimacy that has his cock leaking and threatening his climax.

“He feels so good,” Yuri breathes quietly, if the phone wasn’t so close to his face JJ never would have been able to hear.

Hearing Yuri address him, knowing that he’s filming himself get fucked with JJ in mind is what sends JJ over the edge. He cums with his eyes closed, groaning mixed with the sound of skin slapping from his phone.

He almost misses the phone slipping out of Yuri’s hands and falling onto their bed. He can hear Yuri laugh and Otabek grunt, and there’s a fast, shaky shot of everything once more before it ends.

He stares at his phone for a while after that, mind slowly registering all that just happened. 

After cleaning himself off, he grabs his phone again to send another text to Yuri.

**To: Yuri P**

_ You know Skype exists, don’t you? _

His phone is almost immediately chiming in signal of a reply.

**From: Yuri P**

_ so do flights to st petersburg _

JJ’s mouth goes dry. Surely he must be dreaming. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://babypeche.tumblr.com). I'm highkey lonely and my drunk attempts to make friends didn't work who would've thunk it?


End file.
